dndheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronald Kray
= Quote = "People who live in glasshouses shouldn't throw stones." = Appearance = For someone who on paper sounds so barbaric and brutish in appearance Ronnie is very clean with his well kept goatee and perfect bald head. He is never seen without his signature sunglasses that in his words 'lets me look into someone's eyes but they can't gaze at mine, the eyes give away a lot you know what I mean?'. He then wears smart brown loafers with creamy smart suit trousers and a brown waistcoat to keep up with the high fashion and coordination he has going on. Of course a description of his appearance can not be complete without mentioning his blue coat. No one knows where he got it from but it is very precious to him. Upon touching it, it almost feels like a cross between a kitten and puppies fur, the most comfortable material to touch, yet very light and durable...unfourtunatly It picks up dirt like nobodies business. = Backstory = Not much is known about Ronald Kray and his childhood, he seems to have a different bloody story each time. One time he was a poor orphan boy with not a penny to his name, sometimes he was born into aristocracy with an education and upbringing unmatched, or he's just your regular Joe who doesn't want no trouble and not to be noticed. If it's one thing Ronald can do is go unnoticed when he wants to, this seemingly unintelligent man is one big enigma. Owner and proprietor of Kray Tea Mercantile LTD, this tough looking geeza sells....well Tea. It's his passion after all, he boasts clientele high up in the Aurion high class, the High Elves and even the Royal family themselves! As well as the more famous and unsavoury, you know the crime bosses, even bad guys need a cuppa every now and then. His office in the center of Aurions business district as well as his various stalls in the Great Market of Aurion have provide him with a position in the business class of Aurions people. Ronald's business is booming, but despite all this success he was so bored...so mindnumbingly bored. Money for him is no longer an issue. But the last thing he wants to do is sit in his office for the rest of his life. He's got to get out and experience! With his connection to the mob bosses he began doing a few nefarious deeds. Nothing TOO bad but you know, he wasn't a full time member and would only take jobs that would suit him morally and monetary. This was great for him, until one day he saw a notice. A call to search for the Red Hawks missing ! The Red Hawks?! Now's my chance for some real fun.He met with his partners in crime (figuratively speaking) Borin and Swain and together they went out in search for the Red Hawks! = Abilities = The cool Ronald "Ronnie" Kray is a highly skilled fighter who uses his batons to subdue foes with overwhelming force. When angered (usually by dirtying his coat), Ronald can recklessly put himself in harm's way to ensure that his enemies fall.